


Respite, Enforced

by abyss1826



Series: Deidre Hunt [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Caretaking, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Permanent Injury, Possession, Scars, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), alphinaud is one of them, platonic intimacy, warrior of light has siblings, whether he likes it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: The first time the Scions had seen The Warrior of Light's eyes filled golden, she had been dying, she had not been her.But it was her.Alphinaud realizes this slowly.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Fray Myste & Alphinaud Leveilleur, Fray Myste & Warrior of Light
Series: Deidre Hunt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Respite, Enforced

The Doman resistance was growing again, the House of the Fierce bustling as it's residents finished up their morning routines and went to find what work needed doing.

"Has the Warrior of Light yet to wake?" Lord Hien asked, sitting next to Alphinaud as the young man studied maps of the area and took notes of possible attack strategies on a separate sheaf of paper. He looked up and around for the first time in a while, concern painting his face when he didn’t see her anywhere.

“She is not one to sleep in,” Alphinaud admitted. He stood, pushing in his chair. “I’ll go check on her, make sure nothing is… wrong.” 

Lord Hien nodded. “Of course.”

Alphinaud made his way to the women’s corridor of the barracks. He knocked on the door of the room he knew the Warrior of Light, Alisaie, and Lyse had taken. When there was no response he let himself in. The room smelled of lavender and thyme. One of the girls had left the lamp burning to see by, probably expecting Deidre to rise not long after her. Judging by the Warrior of Light sized lump on one of the sleeping mats, she had not. He knelt down next to her.

“Deidre?” he called, “Breakfast is nearly over, you’ll need to get up if you wish to eat this morning.” The young woman slowly rolled over, a pillow in her fist, which not-so-quickly found a new home slapped on top of his head. 

Red pupiled, golden hued eyes glared sleepily up at him. Alphinaud’s mouth snapped shut.

“Fray, then?” he asked eventually, handing the pillow back. It was quickly secreted back beneath the covers.

“I am her, but that is what we call me, yes.” The Ishgardian accent sounded so incredibly  _ wrong _ in her voice.

“Is she… well?” Noticing her bare shoulders as the blankets shifted, Alphinaud politely averted his eyes when she sat up. He looked instead at the container of scar cream, sitting within her reach. Some days were worse than others, he knew, and from the lingering scent it had been used recently. It seemed incredibly unfair that one could survive injuries such as hers only for the scars themselves to bring pain as well.

“These are not the circumstances of before. I am ensuring she has a day to rest.” 

“Oh.” They sat in silence for a moment. “Well, you’re still missing breakfast. Shall I have them save you something, or bring it here for you?” 

“I can prepare something myself, when I feel it.” 

“I see… well… if anyone attempts to demand your attention I will ensure that one of us handles the task in your stead.” Her gaze was heavy as he continued to look away.

“You’ve learned to be considerate, since we first met.” 

His face burned, recalling a myriad of things, finding her and Cid after the massacre had happened in particular. Ever single-minded. “I should hope so….”

“Shame is a good thing; it means that you have grown. But don’t let it stay beyond its use, or it will hinder you instead.” He looked up, surprised at the advice. It was quite unlike the last time Fray had spoken, half dead after Zenos’ attack on Rhalgr’s Reach, fueled by pent up rage for the scions, rage that Deidre had only hinted at when she had finally returned to the Manor before the funeral, all those months ago. Her words haunted him still, whenever they sent her against something dangerous, whenever she had to fight alone; but  _ that _ was probably for the better. He wondered, sometimes, if she had died since. When no one was with her. He was always afraid to ask. She was never one to tell.

He wondered, suddenly, watching her spread the salve along her aether scars, if Haurchefant had known. If that was why he had fought so hard to be by her side when Shiva had been summoned. 

“Alphy.”

“Hm?” He found the jar being shoved into his hands.

“Could you get the ones I can’t reach?” Suddenly, Deidre’s very much  _ not  _ clothed back was facing him. “Alisaie has been doing it, but I assume she is otherwise occupied.” Fray looked over her shoulder at his beet red face and sighed. “Oh come off it, I’m not  _ Caelen _ .”

“What?!”

“Like we haven’t all noticed the way he makes you lose all of your oh so  _ carefully  _ crafted composure; just by having his shirt unbuttoned.” Whatever the young man was going to say came out more as a strangled sort of squeak. “You can date my brother if you wish,” she grinned. “I doubt he volunteered to stay in the east and help our alliance with the Confederacy just to spend time with  _ mother _ .” Fray’s sardonic comment was only half-heard as Alphinaud began to work on the scars that dotted her back, and wonder what each was from. She so rarely appeared to them injured, a side effect of herself being a healer, he supposed, but not being able to place them to certain battles was worrying. Some had been cuts, one or two seemed like fading burns, even odder were peppered indents placed as though ribs had broken out through the skin. 

“So my sister has been doing this for you, hm?”

Her head whipped around, blonde hair striking his brow. “Anything more and I’ll have your head.” He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is she well? You were in there quite a while,” Lord Hien commented when Alphinaud returned to the common area.

“She needs some time to herself. It would be best to leave her be.”

“Does she  _ wish _ to be left alone?” Alphinaud paused, reorganizing the notes he had taken.

“I believe so.” 

Hien nodded. “Then her wishes shall be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Subscribe to the collection for updates, these are only one-shots!


End file.
